Conventional synthetic fiber ropes are generally formed as follows: a plurality of raw yarns are twisted in one or two twisting process(es) to produce yarns (twisted yarns); the thus produced yarns are paralleled and twisted, to produce strands (each strand is an aggregation of yarns); and then the strands are twisted or braided together to form a rope. In general, a rope formed of three strands twisted together is named a three-strand rope, and a rope formed of plaited (or braided) eight strands is named an eight-strand rope. Also, there are ropes each formed of plaited (or braided) strands of an even number such as twelve and sixteen. (See Patent Literatures 1 and 2)
The above-described strands include strands each having multiple synthetic fiber yarns functioning as a core material, and a tubular outer layer of a braided structure in which the core material is disposed. These strands can be twisted together to lay a rope. (See Patent Literature 3)